Birthday Fears
by hikawasayo
Summary: Kindergarten AU. It's Ruby's birthday, and she's too scared to go up in front of her class while they sing "Happy Birthday" to her. Lancaster friendship. Done for the month of Lancaster!


Based off of a Tumblr prompt. Also my first RWBY fanfiction, albeit a Kindergarten AU, so enjoy.

* * *

Ruby Rose was scared.

She had always dreaded the day her birthday would come - not because it had any bad significance or anything - but because she had to stand in front of her kindergarten class while everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to her. It was what everyone had to do when it was their birthday, and she was not looking forward to hers _at all_.

But today was her birthday now, and seeing as that she was a very introverted girl who preferred to sit in the corner playing with her toy action figures, she was not comfortable at all when the teacher, Miss Goodwitch, called her up to the front of the room.

"Come up, now, Ruby," the teacher said. "There's no need to be scared."

 _Oh, if only Yang were here!_ panicked Ruby, frozen in place on the small red square of the rainbow carpet where everyone sat. Whenever her little sister was scared, Yang would always come to comfort her.

Unfortunately, though, Yang was in second grade, and in a different class with the bigger kids, so she couldn't help. She didn't even have the slightest idea of the predicament she was in right now.

"B-B-But...s-scared..." Ruby mumbled, her voice trembling.

For a full minute, Ruby stood frozen to her small square on the rainbow carpet as everyone watched. Attempting to ease the little girl's nerves, Miss Goodwitch said, "Ruby, if you want, you can ask one of your friends to come up with you."

 _But all of my friends are in the other class!_ Ruby thought. _How can I ask my friends when they're not even here?_

Just when Miss Goodwitch was about to lose all hope of Ruby ever going up, a boy in the back quietly raised his hand. "Um, Miss Goodwitch?" he asked.

"Yes, Jaune?"

"C-Can I go up with R-Ruby?"

"Sure, Jaune, if that will help her come up to the front of the class," Miss Goodwitch said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Ruby was shocked, too speechless to even say a word, or even thanks. Here was a boy who seemed equally as shy and introverted offering to go up with her. She didn't even know him that much and he was here, volunteering to do something that he could have chosen not to do. She nervously took the hand that Jaune offered to her and went to stand with him in front of the class.

"Start singing," Goodwitch instructed the other students.

As the other children in the room began to sing the classic birthday song, Ruby's fear slowly started to wash away. It wasn't so bad being up here, actually. And knowing that there was someone who probably felt the same way about standing in the front of the class made it so much easier.

"...happy birthday to you," the class finished.

"You may go sit down now, Ruby and Jaune," Miss Goodwitch said.

Relieved, Ruby made her way back to her spot on the carpet, and silently thanked Jaune as she sat down.

xxxxxxx

Not long after the class sang "Happy Birthday" to Ruby, class was dismissed for recess. Wanting to talk to Jaune, Ruby sought the blonde-haired boy in the throng of other students exiting the classroom to go to the playground, and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby greeted shyly.

"Uh, hey, Ruby," Jaune replied, just as shy.

"I-I-I just wanted to say thanks for going up with me when they were singing 'Happy Birthday'. That was really nice," Ruby mumbled.

"You're welcome," Jaune said. "I was kinda scared going up, too. But my dad said that real men are honorable and brave, and I wanted to be honorable and brave for someone else."

"Well, thanks for being brave for me, Jaune," Ruby said, offering him a small smile. "I always get scared being in front of people." Briefly glancing away to look at the other kids playing on the playground, she asked, "So...you wanna play tag with me?"

"Sure," Jaune exclaimed, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Tag was his favorite game.

"Then you're it!" Ruby cried out, tapping Jaune on the shoulder quickly before she dashed away.

"Wait up! I wasn't ready!" Jaune exclaimed in frustration, chasing after the dark red-haired girl.

And though Jaune was never able to catch the elusive Ruby that afternoon, one thing was for sure that day: it was the start of a close friendship that was to last for many years.

* * *

I'm sorry if this is bad...I haven't had any motivation to write anything, lately. But I tried.

You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it if you'd leave a review or a favorite. That would be nice. :)


End file.
